Carnet de leçons
by magikcilou
Summary: Bella dans des petits moments d'intimités découvrent certains plaisirs...
1. Leçon 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

_Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose et surtout que je me décide à le publier!_

_Il ne s'agit pas là d'une fiction à proprement parler mais plutôt d'instants que j'ai imaginer, des petits évènements que Bella aurait pu vivre tout au long de notre saga adorée ;)_

_Je dirais que d'un manière générale, cela se situerais plutôt à partir du 3ème tome, lorsque Edward est revenu!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout, ne soyez pas indulgents, au contraire, faites toues les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises que voulez sur ce que je vais vous présenter :D_

_En gros, lâchez-vous sur le petit bouton vert qui se situe tout en bas!_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_Les personnages appartiennent à la brillante **S. Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rated: M - French - Romance - Bella & Edward

_**

* * *

**_

**Carnet de leçons -**

**Leçon 1**

**Lieu:** salle de bain des Cullen

Je me trouvais dans l'immense salle de bain de la villa en compagnie d'Alice. Cette dernière m'avait fait une manucure complète alors que Edward était parti faire une partie de chasse avec les autres,

Nous étions seules à la villa.

pendant que me faisait dorloter par ma meilleure amie, nous en étions venues à discuter du fait que je me santais frustrée car Edward s'obstinait à se refuser à moi!

Je ne suis pourtant pas une fille que pense qu'au sexe mais avec Edward, s'était différent, depuis le début et aujourd'hui, mes hormones combinées à mon attirance pour lui faisaient que cela devenait insupportable! J'y pensais tout le temps!

Alice me suggéra alors de me « satisfaire » seule, chose que je n'avais jamais fait ni même osé penser!

**Alice, je ne saurais comment m'y prendre dis-je quelque peu gênée.**

**Laisse toi aller Bella, tu verras que c'est facile et tu t'en sentiras que mieux!**

Facile à dire!

**Attends, je viens d'avoir une idée, laisse toi faire me dit doucement mon amie.**

Alice me fit allonger sur le sofa de la salle de bain.

**Ferme les yeux Bella, ne pense à rien, fait le vide... et respire!**

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais pourtant, je fis confiance à Alice et m'exécuta.

C'est alors, que tout doucement, elle posa ses mains fraîches sur les miennes pour y entrelacer nos doigts.

Très lentement, elle commença à faire glisser nos mains le long de mon corps.

D'abord, ma nuque, mes clavicules, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon bas ventre, l'extérieure de mes cuisses puis toujours tout doucement, elle nous fit remonter en sens inverse, en commençant cette fois par l'intérieure de mes cuisses... mon sexe...

Sous l'effet de cette caresse, je ne pus retenir un frisson de plaisir!

**Alice, hummm... ne t'arrête pas, c'est bon chuchotais-je**

Car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais super détendue et absolument bien!

Alice ria doucement.

**Je vais allumer le chauffage. Déshabille toi pendant ce temps.**

Je m'exécuter de nouveau sans broncher Alice m'avait fait entrevoir un plaisir auquel j'aspirais depuis longtemps.

Je gardais tout de même ma petite culotte noire en coton, car malgré tout, une part de moi me rappelait que j'étais tout de même en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

Alice fut rapide pour allumer le chauffage, elle alluma même quelques bougies parfumées qui réchauffa d'autant plus la pièce. Elle devait avoir peur que j'aie froid, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait idiot!

Elle reprit ou elle en était et de nouveau nos mains parcoururent mon corps qui cette fois était nu.

Je ressentais alors une tension électrique comme jamais! Même les baisers d'Edward n'égalaient cela! Incroyable! Exquis!

Alice savait y faire! Où avait-elle appris ça d'ailleurs? Mais je n'allait pas pouvoir lui poser la question tout de suite car une nouvelle onde de plaisir arrivait à mon cerveau alors que les les doigts d'Alice se décrochaient doucement des miens afin d'effleurer mes bouts de seins... Mon Dieu! Comment cela était-il possible de ressentir autant de plaisirs rien qu'avec un effleurement? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette partie de mon anatomie pouvait être aussi sensible!

Mon amie, dut se dire que ce n'était pas suffisant, puisque soudainement, elle commença à appuyer sur mes tétons et à les pincer délicatement ce qui eu pour seul effet de m'envoyer une nouvelle vague de plaisir, plus intense que toutes les autres, qui me submergea au point que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps!

Je criais alors mon plaisir alors que je jouissais pour la première fois.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cette première leçon, j'espère que cela vous auras plu._

_C'est un peu court mais vu que c'est la première, je savais pas trop quelle longueur il me fallait mettre.. à voir pour la suite!  
_

_Dites moi tout, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas._

_Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais c'est déjà plus ou moins dans ma tête ;))_

_A bientôt je l'espère!_


	2. Leçon 2

_Kikoo!_

_Voici donc la seconde leçon pour Bella!_

_Merci à celles qui ont lu la 1ere, bien qu'un peu courte je vous l'accorde mais aparament les premiers avis sont plutôt positifs ;))_

_Je suis pas sûre de poster forcément de manière très régulière, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire (oui parce que j'écris d'abord sur papier) tranquille au jardin chez ma mamie qui se faisait torturer par ma fille!_

_Bon, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec cette leçon!_

* * *

**- Leçon 2 -**

**Lieu**: chambre d'Alice.

**Et bien me dit soudain Alice, tu étais vraiment sous tension.**

**Oh, heu oui... peut-être bégaiye-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.**

Alice rigola.

**Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!**

**Comment ça Alice?**

J'étais vraiment surprise. Voulait-elle abuser de moi? Cette idée me fit sourire ce qui n'échappa à mon amie.

Elle me prit par la main et m'intima de la suivre.

Je pénétrais alors pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Son antre. Et je stoppais nette en réalisant la taille de celle-ci.

Sa chambre était tout simplement immense! Les murs étaient joliment décorés, dans des tons parme; un joli liserai de fleurs couleurs chocolats partait des plaintes pour remonter vers le haut.

Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Lui aussi était de couleur parme et un délicat voilage de fils marron faisaient continuité avec le liserai du mur. Sur ma gauche, un pan de mur entier n'était en réalité qu'un miroir!

Je poussais alors un petit cri de surprise car je me vis et m'apperçu que j'étais toujours en petite culotte!

**Flûte! J'ai oublié de me rhabiller!**

**T'en fais pas Bella, il n'y a que nous. Et puis... regarde me dit-elle**

Alice se déshabilla alors sous mes yeux. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit géant et m'invita à la rejoindre. En m'allongeant à ses côté, je fus ébahie par ce que je voyais. Le plafond était également un jeu de miroir mais de différentes teintes ce qui donnait l'impression d'être sous un arc en ciel!

**C'est chouette dis donc m'écriais-je.**

Alice souriait, contente de voir que j'étais détendue. Et c'était vrai, je me sentais bizarre mais détendue. Je me mis alors sur le flan pour la regarder et lui demanda:

**Et maintenant? On fait quoi?**

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

**Leçon 2: prends du plaisir!**

**Comment ça?**

**Fais comme moi répondit Alice d'une voix à la fois fois douce et pleine de désir.**

Voyant que j'étais réceptive, Alice commença sa leçon.

Elle porta tout d'abord un de ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle le suça délicatement, lui fit faire quelques va et vient sensuels. Elle dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt humide. Son geste était beau et précis. Elle ferma les yeux, sans doute pour mieux savourer ce moment de plaisir qu'elle s'offrait. Sa main commença à glisser le long de son autre bras. Elle alla ensuite à la rencontre de son sein gauche. Elle l'effleura délicatement en formant des petits cercles autour de son aréole. Elle porta de nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier et parti sur son bout de sein. Elle le tritura pendant un moment assez long pour qu'Alice commence à gémir.

Elle se pinça alors sans vergogne ses deux bouts de seins! Ils avaient tellement durs et dressés!

J'aurais presque eu envie de venir y gouter avec ma propre langue tant ils appelaient à être léchés et mordillés!

Mon amie continua sa torture personnelle en se caressant le ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril parfait, l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis le dessus de sa jolie culotte en dentelle rose.

De mon côté, j'avais du mal à me concentrer devant ce spectacle hautement sensuel!

Je me battais intérieurement pour ne pas l'interrompre. Mais je voulais la laisser faire jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'est elle qui me donnait une leçon. Cependant, en voyant la main d'Alice frotter de plus en plus frénétiquement le tissu rose de sa culotte, je sentais que je n'allais pas y tenir très longtemps!

Car, dans ma propre culotte, il y faisait de plus en plus chaud. Chaud et humide!

Pourtant, tout en me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure, je me fis violence et ne pas y mettre ma main. Ni dans la culotte d'Alice, ni dans la mienne. Le côté pervers de ma personne se réveillait et me dictait d'attendre encore un peu. Attendre que le désir monte encore un peu.

Alice qui ne devait plus tenir face à la douce torture qu'elle infligeait à la dentelle de sa culotte, l'arracha d'un geste brusque!

Je ne tenait plus non plus. Je plongeais alors ma propre main sur son intimité, et commença à titiller son clitoris. Alice ne fut pas choquée de ce geste, au contraire, elle attrapa mes tétons pour les pincer doucement! Un râle de plaisir s'échappa alors de nos deux gorges. Mes doigts pénétrèrent le vagin étroit d'Alice. Alice se mit à presser mes deux tétons en même temps sur le même rythme que le va et vient de mes doigts en elle. Je plongeais mon autre main dans ma propre intimité. Je me mis à gémir comme jamais je ne m'aurais imaginer capable!

Je senti tout à coup une pointe humide sur mon bout de sein droit. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir Alice en train de lécher celui-ci. Rien que la vue de ce qu'elle faisait m'amena une onde de plaisir indescriptible!

**Ne t'arrête pas Bella! Tu apprends drôlement vite! haleta Alice**

**Hummm... toi non plus n'arrête pas, c'est si bon!**

Une des mains d'Alice vint en renfort dans ma culotte. Elle fit de celle ci le même sort qu'à la sienne. Alors que je comptais venir combler ma bouche en allant gober son téton, elle en décida autrement et commença à me lécher tout le corps, doucement, jusqu'à arriver à mon clitoris. Elle le lécha alors sans aucune retenue, tantôt le lapant, tantôt le mordillant. Elle me pénétra également de la pointe de sa langue tout en continuant de triturer le bout de mon clitoris avec ses doigts.

**Aliccccceeee..... hummmm.... je vais pas tenir si tu me fais ça! lui criais-je alors!**

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant! Au contraire, elle pris un rythme soutenue avec sa bouche qui suçotait entièrement mes lèvres tandis qu'elle me pénétrait de ses doigts en dans de longs et profonds va et vient.

Je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais!

Je tentais tant bien que mal de continuer mes propres pénétrations à l'intérieur d'Alice mais je devais admettre que ce qu'elle me faisait subir était presque intolérable!

Alice, se déplaça alors doucement, se plaçant légèrement au dessus de moi, m'invitant à la gouter.

J'accédais donc à sa demande et commença à lui lécher doucement son intimité.

Nos caresses buccales durèrent un certains temps tant on était bien!

Mais je commençais à vraiment plus tenir et lorsque mon amie me pénétra de nouveau de sa langue, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps!

Mon excitation était à son paroxysme, je ne sentais plus rien à part le plaisir qu'Alice me procurait.

Mon corps entier était en train de se consumer sous l'assaut continuel des attouchements infligés à mon intimité.

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes gestes et de ce fait, je frottait Alice de toutes les parties de son corps qui m'étaient accessible. Tantôt ses seins, ses hanches, son cou, tantôt ses cuises, ses lèvres, son clitoris.. Je supposais que mes caresses lui convenaient car elle ne cessait de gémir « oh oui! c'est bon! »

Bientôt, trop tôt, l'orgasme arriva. Je le sentais venir à toute vitesse, dévastant tout mon organisme au passage!

Alice me mordilla tout à coup le téton droit et dans un cri aigüe je lâchait prise! La jouissance était enfin là. Et quelle jouissance! C'était ni plus ni moins l'extase totale. Mes cris furent rejoignis par ceux d'Alice qui en cet instant devait sûrement ressentir la même chose.

Et après, rien.

Je dus m'endormir, car soudain, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

Il discutait avec Alice. Je tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre:

**Pourquoi Bella dort-elle dans ta chambre? S'enquit mon Apollon**

**Oh, ce n'est rien, notre soirée fille s'est finie là et elle s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas osé la déplacer.**

**Humm... je vois, d'accord.**

Puis, je me rendormi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormi mais à mon réveil, je me sentais reposée. Les bras froid d'Edward m'entouraient la taille et je souris à cela.

Je me posais tout de même la question de savoir si il avait aperçu quelque chose dans la tête d'Alice. A vrai dire, j'espérais que non! J'étais bien contente, encore une fois qu'il ne puisse accéder à mon esprit.

**Bonjour mon amour**

**Bonjour Edward.**

**Bien dormi?**

**Oui...**

**A quoi tu penses pour rougir ainsi?**

**Oh! à rien. Enfin si, à ma soirée avec Alice dis-je tout bas.**

**Tu as passé une bonne soirée? Demanda Edward levant un sourcil interrogateur.**

**Oui, une très bonne soirée! **

Je souriais à l'évocation de cette soirée car réellement j'avais passé une excellente soirée!

Mais soudain, je me demandais ce qu'il en était d'Alice?

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette seconde leçon!_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu!_

_Dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez surtout et aussi, si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, des choses que vous aimeriez voir..._

_A bientôt! _


	3. Leçon 3

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**me revoilà enfin, avec une nouvelle leçon à vous faire partager.**_

_**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira :D**_

_**merci beaucoup pour les reviews et mises en alertes, ça me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici cette leçon numéro 3.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la brillante .**_

* * *

**Leçon 3: voyeurisme!**

Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau à Forks je me retrouvais seule avec moi même... enfin pas tout à fait!

Edward et les autres étaient partis pour la journée, la chasse bien sûr, et Jasper était resté pour veiller sur moi. Je détestais le fait que mon amoureux pense qu'il me fallait être surveillée en permanence. Jasper n'était pas super ravi non plus, non pas qu'il ne m'appréciait pas mais il gardait ses distances pour ne pas être tenté par mon sang. Donc, je me retrouvais plus ou moins seule. Je décidais alors d'aller me promener un peu dans les bois alentour de la villa Cullen, histoire de profiter au maximum des rayons du soleil. J'emportais avec un plaid, une bouteille d'eau, un bouquin et de quoi me faire un gouter, soit une bouteille d'eau et une banane.

**Jasper, je vais me promener ok? Dis-je en descendant**

**Oui bien sûr pas de souci, ne t'éloigne pas trop.**

**Non bien sûr.**

Je sortais et respirais un grand coup. Que ça faisait du bien de prendre l'air sans l'humidité habituelle! Non vraiment, j'adore ma vie, j'aime vivre ici, avec mon père et surtout Edward mais franchement la pluie quasi permanente me file le cafard à force.

Je marchais tranquillement, sans me presser, profitant du calme environnant pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Depuis mon aventure avec Alice, je dois dire que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Ça devenait obsessionnel! Elle avait ouvert les portes du plaisir charnel et j'en voulais encore. Mais, je ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à Alice de recommencer. Déjà parce que , elle doit bien autre chose à faire que de satisfaire les besoins sexuels de la petite amie de son frangin vampire qui ne veut pas sauter le pas de peur de me faire mal! Ensuite, tout simplement parce que je serais totalement rouge de honte de le faire. Bref, le problème n'est pas résolu car là maintenant rien que d'y penser, je sens que ma culotte deviens humide! Flute, qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour mon petit ami se lâche un peu? A la limite, sans aller jusqu'au bout, au moins quelques caresses intimes... ou buccales... Oh oh stop! Mais à quoi je pense moi? Ça va pas hein, je suis pourtant pas ce genre de fille. Je dis pas que je serais capable d'attendre le mariage, surtout que l'idée du mariage me donne des frissons d'horreurs, mais tout de même, je suis pas un esprit lubrique! Du moins je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce qu'Alice intervienne. En y repensant, Alice au départ, m'avait suggéré de me soulager toute seule. Mais ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre, elle m'avait montré quoi faire et nous avions dérapé! Du coup, je ne savais toujours pas trop comment m'y prendre.

C'est sur ces réflexions que je m'arrêtais pour m'installer au soleil, au milieu d'une petite étendue d'herbes entourées d'arbres. Une fois le plaid posé au sol, je m'allongeais sur le ventre afin de lire un peu tout en délectant de la sensation de chaleur sur mon dos. Je portais une jupe mi-longue et un pull manche trois quart en soie qu'Alice m'avait acheté dernièrement. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ma lecture, si bien que je laissais vite tomber et que me tournant sur le dos, je fermais les yeux pour juste penser à Edward...

_J'étais dans notre clairière avec Edward. Il faisait beau et je ne portais qu'un short en jean et un débardeur dont le décolleté laissait entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Je voulais faire tomber des barrières aujourd'hui. Edward s'allongea sur le sol en me faisant ce si beau sourire en coin qui me faisait tant fondre. Je tentais de lui faire un regard aguicheur, et décida de m'installer directement à califourchon sur lui! Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Génial, peut-être que j'arriverais enfin à mes fins? Ses doigts commencèrent à me caresser le dos tandis que les miennes traçaient le contour de ses abdominaux. Edward passa une main sous mon débardeur, et la sensation de ses doigts froids m'électrisèrent directement m'envoyant une vague de désir. Je me collais alors à lui afin de lui déposer des baisers enflammés tout le long de sa clavicule. Edward se raidi un peu à mon contact mais n'arrêta pas mon geste... Ma bouche partie alors le long de sa mâchoire pour enfin échouer sur ses lèvres. Au début, il ne répondit pas à mon appel mais je ne voulais pas lâcher prise! Pas cette fois. J'essayais d'exercer une pression plus forte pour l'inciter à participer et je ne fus pas déçue! Edward emprisonna mes lèvres avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ma langue caressa doucement ses lèvres, se délectant de la douceur sa bouche froide et pleine. Mais j'en voulais plus! Je me rappelais alors où j'étais, c'est à dire à califourchon sur mon amoureux, et aussitôt, mon bas ventre m'envoya une décharge électrique. N'y pouvant plus, je commençais à me déhancher, doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement lorsque je sentis que son membre était à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il grogna, jura que j'aurais sa perte mais me laissa continuer tandis que ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses jusqu'à remonter à la ceinture de mon short par l'intérieur de celui-ci. Mes mains se dirigèrent également sur la ceinture de mon compagnon et je fis sauter les boutons de celui-ci! C'est alors que tout bascula. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, à moitié dessapée et Edward n'était plus là!_

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je m'étais assoupie au milieu de la forêt! Et j'avais fait un rêve. Et quel rêve! Mais comme à chaque fois, je me réveillais encore plus frustrée qu'avant et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à cette règle! Ma culotte était plus que trempée. J'étais dans un état d'excitation comme jamais je ne l'ais été. Je laissais alors mes sensations prendre le dessus et mes mains glissèrent doucement sur mon ventre. Elles remontèrent sous mon pull jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Mes doigts commencèrent doucement à caresser mes seins par dessus le coton doux de mon soutien-gorge. La sensation était très agréable si bien que je lâchais quelques soupirs de contentement. Mais très vite, j'ai eu envie de plus. Non, pas envie, besoin. Je saisissais alors un de mes tétons entre mon pouce et mon index et commençais à le faire rouler à travers le tissu. Finalement, je fis sortir un de mes seins de son bonnet, humidifia deux de mes doigts, et retourna vivement sur mon téton durci par l'excitation que mes propres caresses me provoquaient. Je me mis à gémir doucement de satisfaction alors que je pinçais un peu plus fort celui-ci. Ma culotte était à présent trempée mais je m'en fichais car là, maintenant, tout ce qui m'importais était ce plaisir divin que mon toucher me procurait! Mon autre main devenant impatiente, je la dirigeais avec un certain empressement sur mon bas ventre, passant timidement mes doigts sous l'élastique de ma jupe...

C'est alors que je sentis une présence. Je figeais, retenant ma respiration, alors que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Mince, pourquoi, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes sensations, fallait-il que quelqu'un vienne me gâcher ce moment? Mes yeux étaient fermés et alors que je m'appétais à les ouvrir pour voir la personne qui venait troubler ma séance de masturbation en plein air, une voix, rauque, me chuchota doucement:

**Ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plait... fais comme si je n'était pas là...**

Oh mon dieu! C'était Jasper! Que faisait-il là? Depuis combien de temps m'observait-il? Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et en même temps, une vague d'excitation emplit de nouveau mon bas ventre lorsque je réalisais que c'était tout à érotique de savoir que l'on me regardait faire. N'y tenant plus, je repris là où j'en étais. Après tout, j'avais bien eu une aventure avec sa femme? Il pouvait bien en profiter aussi! Devenais-je perverse? Peut-être bien. Mais cette idée me déplaisait pas finalement.

Aussitôt, ma main repartie à l'assaut et je fis remonter ma jupe le plus haut possible sur mes hanches afin que l'accès à ma féminité soit plus simple et que, de cette façon, Jasper ne manque rien du spectacle. Il voulait regarder, alors il allait voir. Je me caressais l'intérieur des cuisses, frôlant seulement mon intimité lorsque je m'en approchais. Je remontais également mon pull, puis décida sur une impulsion de l'enlever carrément, si bien que je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge avec un sein sortit de son bonnet. D'ailleurs, je sortais également mon deuxième sein et aussitôt, je perçu un grognement plaintif de plaisirs de la part de mon voyeur. Après avoir une fois de plus humidifié mon index goulument avec des bruits de succions très explicites, je tirais furieusement sur mon téton pour le faire durcir encore plus, si cela était possible. J'écartais alors mes jambes un plus, déclenchant un gémissement chez Jasper, et passais un doigt sur ma culotte désormais fichue. La douce friction que je m'infligeais me fis pousser des gémissements incontrôlables. Je me demandais vaguement si Jasper se touchait aussi mais je ne pus me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre ce moment de folie qui me poussait à continuer sur cette voie. J'écartais finalement un peu le tissu de ma culotte afin de passer mes doigts directement sur mes lèvres intimes. La sensation était tout simplement divine. Sentant mon liquide intime couler, j'eus soudain envie d'y gouter! Je portais alors mes doigts à ma bouche et gémis de plaisir au goût de celui-ci. Mon voyeur, se mit alors gémir lui aussi plus fort et aussi, je le senti plus près de moi. Il devait s'être rapprocher afin de mieux se délecter de la vue que je lui offrais.

Je replongeais de nouveau mes doigts vers le bas de mon corps, mais ma culotte me gênait, je l'enlevais donc prestement afin d'être enfin plus libre de mes mouvements. Je me pinçais gentiment le clitoris, m'arrachant un cri de satisfaction. Au bout d'un petit moment de cette douce torture, je me décidais à entrer un doigt au plus profond de moi!

**Bella! souffla Jasper ne pouvant surement pas se retenir.**

**Hummmm... répondis-je simplement.**

Je commençais un léger va et vient de mon doigt au plus profond de mon intimité. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. J'introduis un second doigt, puis un troisième. J'entendis vaguement un bruit de zip mais n'y prêta pas attention. Mon bassin se mît tout seul à onduler, de manière à ce que à chaque butée de mon doigt, la paume de ma main frottait sur mon clitoris, déclenchant des frissons de plaisirs partant de mes orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. C'était tellement bon! Soudain, une idée me vient. Je tâtonnais de mon autre main à la recherche de mon sac. Je fouillais brièvement dedans et trouva rapidement ce que je cherchais. Jasper ayant vu de quoi il s'agissait ne pu se retenir et grogna fortement d'excitation. Je mis d'abord en bouche ma trouvaille, entortillant ma langue autour, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans ma bouche avec un fort bruit de succion. Après cinq minutes de cette pipe improvisée de mon fruit préféré, je ne pus attendre plus longtemps. J'étais surexcitée et sans plus de cérémonie, je m'enfonçais une banane à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la sensation que celle-ci me fit une fois emprisonnée à l'intérieur de mon intimité. Soudain, un bruit de friction intense se fit entendre à ma droite. Jasper était-il lui aussi de se masturber? Je pense que oui et cette idée m'arracha un gémissement tout à fait équivoque de ce je ressentais.

**Je t'en prie, fais toi jouir... me demanda soudain Jasper.**

Je commençais donc à faire faire des va et vient à mon fruit et rapidement, accélérais la cadence, tout en tirant furieusement sur mes tétons durcis. L'orgasme n'était pas loin et j'aspirais vraiment à en finir pour enfin être libérée et connaître de nouveau l'extase de la jouissance. Mes vas et vient devinrent plus soutenus, plus brutales et je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer violemment sur mon clitoris.

Dans dernier mouvement, je me mis à jouir très fort en criant mon extase comme jamais. Jasper haletait à côté de moi et pris d'une pulsion, j'ouvrais instantanément les yeux pour le regarder. Son regard s'accrocha au mien et d'un ultime mouvement de sa main sur son membre, il explosa à son tour dans un hurlement de plaisir.

On se regarda encore un instant sans rien dire. On se souri mutuellement. C'était un de ces sourires francs, authentiques qui signifiaient que l'on se remerciait de ce moment partagé. Il se redressa lentement, se rhabilla et d'une manière encore plus lente, se pencha sur moi pour me déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

**Merci me souffla-t-il à l'oreille**

**De rien, Jasper...**

Puis, il partit, me laissant surement le temps nécessaire pour remettre mes idées en place et par la même occasion mes vêtements.

Il faudrait surement que l'on parle de tout mais pour le moment, je ne m'en sentais pas la force Nous avions partagé un moment unique, intime, tout comme j'en avais partagé un avec Alice. Je pensais furtivement que j'aurais aimé que ce soit Edward qui m'ait vu aujourd'hui, puis finalement que non car je pense, qu'il n'aurait su me laisser faire comme son frère avait pu le faire. J'espérais seulement que celui-ci serait capable de garder ses pensées pour lui, car je supposais que mon amoureux n'aurait pas apprécié ce qui venait de se passer. En même temps, c'était de sa faute si j'étais tellement frustrée que je devais me soulager moi même?

Je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires et partis d'un pas rapide pour rentrer à la villa.

Je trouvais que j'avais plutôt bien profité de beau temps.

* * *

_**Bon, alors, verdict?**_

_**Dites moi tout en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste en dessous ;)**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
